Cirque Du Freak:Flame
by CheyenneTheWhoButler-1Dforever
Summary: What happens when 17 year old Kayana Dare is found in the hands of the Cirque Du Freak after having a minor encounter with a vampeneze, and what if there was a little bit more to Mr.Creplsey past, and what if she catches the attention of the famous Snake-Boy, Evra/OC. Enjoy.
1. Preface

**Preface**

Ever felt like you didn't belong?

That you were not normal, in anyway?

Well that's how I feel...and apparently I'm not alone.

Welcome to the world of FREAKS.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chp.1**

**Kayana's POV**

I walk down the dark alleys of New York City, pulling my hood over my red hair, making it shade my blue eyes.

I

I'm Kayana Dare, Fire Girl, The Girl on Fire, whatever.

I'm 17 and homeless, so I just wonder the streets, play my guitar for money, and you know, sleep in my box.

The reason for the name Fire Girl, well it is kinda complicated, I guess you could say I control fire, and all that good stuff.

I look in the direction of my box, and start walking toward it, when I get tackled. I feel a prick at my finger that drawls blood, I look up at the shadowy figure above me, and it...taste my blood?

''Power.'' It whispers before running off in a blur.

''What the-?''

I look around and get up, shaken, and decide maybe it's not a good idea to stay here tonight.

I walk back down the alley I came from and a flier hits my face:

Cirque Du Freak

One night Only:Tonight.

Freaks huh. I'm in.

I follow the directions on the flier and it leads me to a old building on the far side of town. I stop and open the door with a simple sign that says:Cirque Du Freak.

When I open it I see a very, very, very freakishly tall man.

''Here for the circus?'' he asks.

I just hold up the flier, he takes it and hands me a ticket but not before asking, ''Are you at risk of heart failure, or ceasers.''

I just stand there and he says, ''Say no.''

I just shake my head , he smiles and lets me in, I take a seat in the front row and look around it looks smaller on the inside than it does on the inside.

After a few moments the lights go out and a pale, red headed man comes out on stage.

''Ladies and Gentlmen, welcome to the Cirque Du Freak!'' he says as a cage is wheeled up on the stage.

''Up first, The Wolf Man.''

The spot light goes on the cage as it shakes, the door is thrown off its hinges and people gasp, as the Wolf Man comes out.

It goes down the rows and takes a long sniff when it gets to me, it looks back at the man on stage and he nods.

The Wolf Man goes on until it gets to a woman with blonde, she screams and the Wolf Man rips her arms off.

''Call 9-1-1!'' someone yells.

Then she stands up, ''No need for that.'' And everyone watches as her arm goes from stubbed to full length again. Everyone clapped, and then there were many like, Hans Hands, Madam Truska, Gertha Teeth, The man with 2 stomachs, and Alexander Ribs.

''I am Mr. Crepsley, and this is Octa.'' the red haired man says holding out a huge red and blue spider.

He sets it down and dances around it while playing the flute, all of a sudden the spider disappears and even Mr. Creplsey looks surprised.

He looks around, ''Well, it appears that Octa wants to play a game, everyone keep still and if you see her do not scream.''

Everyone looks around and then the people beside me scream I look at my shoulder, and there she is, Octa on my shoulder.

Not as scary as I imagined.

''Well, looks like you found Madam Octa, thank you.'' he says taking her off my shoulder, ''Your welcome?'' I say questionly.

He smiles, ''You wouldn't mind telling me your name would you?''

''No, it's Kayana, Kayana Dare.'' his face hardens for a moment.

''That's a very...unique name, after the show go threw that door, okay.'' he says pointing to a green door on the northside of the room.

I nod.

He smiles and then walks off.

''Well, everyone hope you all enjoyed the show.'' says.

I am getting ready to stand up when I feel a weight around my leg, I look down to see a huge python.

I gasp.

Then a boy with snake scales comes out, he's wearing a white dress shirt and a black vest with black jeans and converses.

He comes over to me and while unwrapping the snake from my leg he says, ''You seem to attract the most posinous animals on this planet.

I shrugg, ''I'll take that as a compliment.''

He chuckles and says, ''I'm sorry.''

''About what?''

''You know the snake.''

''Oh...It's alright, I am not really scared of snakes anyway.''

That was somewhat a lie, when I was in 5th grade my class went on a firld trip and I saw a cornsnake and totally flipped out, but I didn't with this one though, I guess something was just unerving about it.

''Are they real?'' I ask.

''What?''

''Your skin.''

If people with green skin could blush, this one certainly did, ''Yeah.''

''Cool.''

''Thanks, well you better get back stage.'' he says pointing to the green door did.

I nod.

And he gives a short wave, I walk back there and open the door, to find a red and black room, I see all the circus members, even Octa and the Wolfman who are in cages.

The room goes silent as they stare at me.

I give a tiny, nervous smile.

''Ah, there you are.'' Mr. Crepsley says coming out of nowhere, he puts his hand on the small of my back and leads me to a small gray room.

''So, Kayana, do you have anywhere to sleep.'' he asks.

''Yeah-''

''A box doesn't count.''

''Then I guess I don't.''

''Well then you will be staying at the Cirque Du Freak campsite.'' he says.

''Mr. Crepsley I can't, I-''

''I will not take no for an answer, and plus we all know about your power.'' he says.

''What?''

''You know your spark, your...fire.''

'' How do you know?''

''I know alot of things.''

''Tell me about it then.''

''Somethings are not mean't to be told.'' he says.

Before I can say anything else, he adds, ''Well it looks like we shall be leaving now, you coming or what?''


End file.
